


Like A Cat

by misslovey32



Category: HLVR:AI, Half-Life VR: But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Cat Boy Benrey, Fluff, M/M, for now..., just fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslovey32/pseuds/misslovey32
Summary: Benrey exhibits some cat-like behaviors, Gordon can't help but notice.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Like A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Pronoun Rundown!  
> Gordon: He/Him  
> Benrey: He/Him, They/Them  
> Tommy: He/Him  
> Coomer: He/Him, It/Its  
> Bubby: Xe/Xem
> 
> Any Sweet Voice translations will go at the end if any are needed.

Since Benrey showed up on Gordon’s doorstep about a month ago, they’ve gotten along quite well, all things considered. I guess when they're not being forced to be a villain, they’re a pretty decent dude. While they may be ‘normal’ now, they’re still a bit odd. At least by Gordon’s standards.

Like now, for example. Gordon had invited The Science Team over for breakfast, everyone was sitting on their stools respectfully and making small talk with one another, except for Benrey. The guard had decided to sit on the counter instead, one leg on either side of the surface. It didn’t look the most comfortable, but the alien didn’t seem to mind. When Gordon finally set everyone’s plates of pancakes on the table, letting everyone serve themselves, he smacked Benrey’s hand away when they reached for one.

“ Yo what the hell man? Can’t Benny boy have some of Gordon Chefman’s pancakes? ” Benrey whined, confused.

“ Can you get off the counter and sit on a stool like everyone else, please? ” Gordon responded, gesturing at the stool next to Tommy who was already happily digging into his meal, legs swinging back and forth while careful not to kick the counter.

“ Whuh, why? ”

“ It’s rude, man. Get off the damn counter. ” Gordon crossed his arms, the prosthetic over the flesh one. There wasn’t any real bite behind his words, but Benrey groaned anyway while mumbling something about 'weird human rules'.

“ _ Fine _ , Gordon meanman. ” They huffed, throwing their other leg over the marble and sliding off, pouting like a toddler. 

Gordon nodded approvingly, watching as the being started up idle chatter with Tommy about Beyblades as they situated themself on the stool. He watched as Benrey shifted, struggling to get comfortable for a good few minutes before growling as they stood. Benrey grabbed the stool and proceeded to flip it upside down so that the seat part was on the floor, then sat so that his legs draped over the wooden supports that connected the stool legs, one on each side, and rested his rear on the connecting support on the back. After getting situated, Benrey looked up at Gordon with a toothy grin. He then made grabby-hands, “ Pancakes for Benny boy? ”

Gordon groaned as Coomer piped in from his seat on the opposite end of the line of stools, “ Very creative Benrey! ” he then gave the eldritch being an enthusiastic thumbs up.

The MIT graduate grumbled as he handed Benrey his plate with a warning of, “ Don’t eat the plate this time. I’m running out of dishes. ” before he slid the plate of pancakes towards the guard who greedily grabbed five of the largest ones and stacked them. Bubby wordlessly slid him the bottle of syrup from xyr position between Coomer and Tommy, Benrey catching it in his clawed hand with ease. 

As Gordon sat down next to Benrey with his own helping of pancakes, he watched with a mix of disgust and shock as the shorter held the syrup bottle upside-down and  _ squeezed _ , effectively emptying the bottle and drenching his breakfast in the sugary substance. 

“ Dude… ” The long-haired man sighed, staring at Benrey as they looked back at him with their yellow sclera with confusion.

“ Whuh? Oh, did you want some bro? ” Benrey looked sheepish as they offered the empty syrup bottle to him, mumbling an apology as Gordon denied them with of wave of his hand. 

He gave the being an appreciative pat on the back, which prompted violet to dust their cheeks, “ It’s alright Benrey, I didn’t need the extra sugar anyway. ”

Coomer piped in, “ Ah, young love! ”

“ Get a room already, ” Bubby added with a grumble, stuffing a pancake in his mouth.

The five of them proceeded to eat their breakfast, Coomer, Bubby, and Tommy maintaining idle chatter. Gordon and Benrey ate in silence, both too flustered to say anything.


End file.
